


Solstice

by BebPsych5643



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted! Stark! Daughter, Alternate Universe, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Infinity Gems, Infinity Stone Soul World (Marvel), Iron Man 3 Spoilers, Parent Tony Stark, Pre-Avengers (2012), Sierra Stark, Soul Stone (Marvel), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebPsych5643/pseuds/BebPsych5643
Summary: Sierra lost her mother during the aftermath of the Battle of New York. Losing her mom gave her something, but something she never asked for; a powerful new set of abilities, orange glowing hands, and voices inside her head. Will she learn to control it, or will she become another victim to the hungry power inside of her?((At the beginning of the book, Sierra is 13. As we move along, she gets older))((Goes from The Avengers to Spiderman: Far From Home))
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Genesis

Time: New York City, Battle of New York, 2012

New York City. This was once a place where people could fulfill their dreams and do the impossible. It was once a place where buildings seemed to touch the sky and streets were full of people and cars, all rushing to their nine-to-five office jobs. It was once the place where I would walk with my mom to Central Park and enjoy the fountain there, on a hot summer day.

But that place is gone now.

The only things left are death and destruction. The buildings are reduced to rubble, the streets are empty and deserted, and bodies litter the ground. At first, I naively thought they were just sleeping, but as I got closer, I realized that wasn’t the case. Central Park, once full of life and greenery, was now gray and dead. A 13-year-old girl was never supposed to experience this, no one should have to go through what I went through. But on that day, many people did. And, about my mom…. It wasn’t her fault, there was no way she could’ve known what was to happen. I mostly blame myself. For my dumb, silly, childish actions. Curiosity killed that cat; I just didn’t know it would kill my mom.

It was supposed to be a normal Saturday afternoon. Our weekly walk through the park and then some ice cream, as a treat, if I behaved. It was supposed to be the perfect day. How quickly that changed. Screams erupted from all directions and everyone began to run for shelter. Big creatures flew from a hole in the sky and started terrorizing the city. My mom tensed up and grabbed my hand and began to pull me along. I just remember being confused, thoughts rushing.

_“Why are people screaming? What happened? Am I going to be alright?”_

My thoughts continued in this fashion as my mom yanked me through the now, empty streets of New York City. One look at her panicked face told me something was seriously wrong. We ran so fast that I could barely see my surroundings. At the time, I didn’t realize that I couldn’t see because of the clouds of smoke and dust that seemed to come off the buildings. We dodged broken down cars and fallen streetlamps as we continued to sprint, and it seemed like we’d never stop. The only thing keeping me going was my mother’s firm grip on my hand and her fast feet.

Until we stopped. We stopped so abruptly, I collided with the back of my mom, and I almost fell over. “Oof.” I looked up at her in confusion, but her focus was directly ahead of her. Eyes not moving, she slowly, but firmly pushed me behind her, as if to act at a wall between me and the unknown thing ahead of her. “Mom?” I had asked, I was getting increasingly worried about her tight posture and her focused eyes. Everything about her screamed that she was scared, and I didn’t see that side of my mother often. She shushed me harshly and warped her arm around me to keep me pressed against her back.

“Sierra,” she whispered, “Make me a promise.” She waited for a moment and I nodded, still wondering what was happening. “Promise me…. you won’t look, and stay very, **VERY** close to me.” I nodded again, fear starting to creep through my body and adrenaline taking hold. She seemed satisfied with my silent answer and then she started to move. Her feet made no sound against the cracked cement as she moved, slowly to the left, her eyes never leaving the supposed threat. I turned my head to see that we were moving towards an abounded alleyway, and I guessed that she thought we would be able to hide from whatever it was that was forcing my mother’s attention. A couple painstakingly, slow steps later, and we were just four steps away from the ally; towards safety. And I just had to do it. The curiosity was killing me. I so desperately wanted to know what my mom was looking at. So, I broke my promise.

**I looked.**

And what I saw horrified me.

This tall, unearthly creature stood before us, but it took no notice of us. It was distracted by the shooting beams of light that were aimed at it. From what I could see, the monster had ancient grey armor and it had an alien-like gun attached to its hand. It slithered and growled as it dodged the laser beam, turning it face towards my mother and me. That ugly and scary face, and its eyes were filled with bloodlust. Fear gripped me, and I couldn’t control the screamed that ripped from my throat. My scream almost seemed to trigger the alien into action, and everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

The creature turned its head towards us as it locked unto its new victims. Its black, beady eyes filled with rage. My mother, in a state of panic and protection, pushed me into the alley, and jumped in front of the alien, forcing its attention away from me. I’m not dumb, I know what self-sacrifice looks like, and I wanted to yell for my mother; for her to run, to get to safety, but I couldn’t. I was like my mouth had forced itself shut due to fear. I felt the sharp, blinding pain, in the back of my head. My mom had pushed me too hard, and I had hit my head on a hard, jagged, broken, piece of a building. I fell to the ground as the blood started to trickle out of the wound from my head. But I couldn’t do anything, I couldn’t hear anything, I couldn’t feel anything except for the red-hot pain. The last thing I remember seeing was that _thing_ rip my mother apart before my world was consumed with darkness, and I passed out.

\----------------------

The city was quiet when I woke up. That was the first thing I noticed; it was deadly quiet. No screams, no ambulance alarms, no alien noises. Nothing. The only thing I could focus on was the constant pounding in my skull. Like someone took my brain and put it through a blender and tried to piece me back together again. Talk about a migraine. It took me a couple of seconds to orientate myself, as I struggled to peel my eyes open. I did and my vision blurred as I tried to remember what happened. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and slowly got up on my wobbly legs, using the nearby alley wall for support. A sharp pain ran down the length of my leg, and I yelped out, “Ahh!”. My leg burned, and I didn’t have the courage to look down at the damage. It was unbearable, and my leg gave out, as I slumped back onto the hard concrete. My vision blurred as I tried to gather myself again. Clenching my teeth, and tuning out the shooting pain in my leg, I pulled myself upright and clutched the bricks on the wall for stability. This was when I finally got a good look at the destruction around me.

From what I could tell, it was still daytime, a thin layer of dust still in the air, from the destruction of buildings and towers. Cars and buses were turned over, and some were still burning. There were huge craters in the streets and debris literally everywhere. The only thing that was left standing in the New York skyline was S.T.A.R.K. tower…somewhat. Most of the letters have been crushed or had fallen to the streets below. The only thing left was the “A”, glowing, proudly, even throughout all the destruction. Its neon, blue light seemed to act as a beacon of hope, to a crushed New York City, and it gave me a strange sense of comfort, knowing that Iron Man was still watching out for the city. A sad smile formed as I thought that. I limped towards the opening of my alley, going slow, so I didn’t cause any more damage to my leg. It was a slow journey, and I was more so dragging my lower body to follow my torso, using the brick wall like a lifeline. The burning of my leg was making it hard to keep conscious, but I pushed through it. _I just need to see if my mother was okay. I have to. That’s the only thing that’s keeping me going._ I finally reached the exit of the alley, and I dragged my body around the corner.

“No…”

My stomach dropped as bile rose in my throat. My vision became shaky and my iron-grip on the brick wall faltered as I dropped to my knees. “Mom?” My voice sounded weak and hoarse, and I couldn’t bear to look away. My mother, the one person in my life I could trust, my role model, my friend, and mangled into pieces and shewed on the ground. Her bottom half of her body was a couple of feet away from her torso…she was ripped in half… I couldn’t contain the contents of my stomach any longer when I saw the look of fear, permanently stuck on her face. I turned my head to the side and threw up. My body convulsed and heaved with effort, which caused even more pain to shoot up my injured leg. I couldn’t stop the tears that ran down my face, and I couldn’t tell if it was from the physical or the emotional pain.

“Please not you too.” I crawled over to her body, handshaking and sobs racking my body. Her eyes, glazed over, stared up at me, as I cradled her head in my lap. “No, no, no, no, no…I can’t lose you. Not like this,” My lips trembled as I spoke, but I couldn’t do anything but hold her. I just sat there and sobbed. In the middle of a city on fire, I could do nothing but cry. The tears never seemed to stop, and my mouth felt like it was stuck together with gum. I closed my eyes, and pressed my forehead to hers, hoping it would calm me, to wake me up from this nightmare, or to wake her up, but everything stayed the same.

I sat there for an eternity, or at least that’s what it felt like. The blood loss in my leg was starting to catch up to me, as I whispered incoherent sentences to my mother. _I think I going to die, I’m okay with that. I can be with mom._ I start seeing black dot my vision and I smile_. If I die, this will be a mercy, I can’t live in a world without mom_. I lay back against the turned over vehicle, nearby, and wait for the sweet release of death. As my vision blurred, I catch a soft orange light out of the corner of my eye. It glows and the light becomes more intense, and I start to hear strange voices in my head. _So, this is what dying feels like. Why is it peaceful? Was it peaceful for my mom? There’s so much I want to do with my life, do I really want to die? _The strange light gets more intense as do the voices, but I can’t make anything out of it. Its orange glow fills my vision and encompasses my body like a warm hug. _How nice_, I think to myself. I heave out one more breath and drift off into the darkness.

**“You are worthy, young one. Protect me and I will protect you. A soul for a soul.” **


	2. Strange Men and Even Stranger Abilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian is not a nice man...

I woke up to the pungent smell of hospital disinfect, invading my nostrils. The room was silent apart from my heavy breathing and the beeping sound of the heart rate monitor. _I’m alive?_ I slowly opened my eyes, squinting in an attempt to sharpen the blurred images before me. I glanced around and took in the deserted, blue and white color schemed hospital bedroom. The curtains were open and softly fluttered in the wind, that came in through the crack of the open window. It was strangely peaceful, considering the predicament I was in. _How long have I been here?_ I shut my eyes again, the harsh light burning my eyes and I groaned with effort, and my arms ached, as I adjusted myself in the hospital bed.

“Oh, good. You’re awake, I was beginning to worry.”

My eyes shot open at the unfamiliar voice, and I squinted at a kind-faced doctor. He smiled slightly at my reaction and started immediately checking on my vials. “My name is Dr. Coleman.” _I know that…wait…How do I know his name? I’ve never met this man before. _“I’m the pediatric doctor assigned to you. How are you feeling?” I just looked up at him. It took me a second to answer him, as I sat up in the bed. Confused I muttered, “Fine, I think. I feel a little strange, to be honest.” That was an understatement. I felt really weird. I can’t really explain it, I just felt different, like something was off. Not to mention that I knew who this guy was. “Well, you seemed to have suffered from a major concussion to the side of your head, and we had to stitch up the side of your left leg, due to the deep laceration. Other than that, you are doing incredibly well, compared to other patients who have come in from the attack.” Dr. Coleman said it so casually, I almost missed what he said.

“Wait,” My voice cracked, and I cleared my throat. “There was an attack?” He glanced up from my vitals at that and looked at me with pity. The doctor sighed heavily and pulled up a nearby chair and sat down, getting ready to talk. He looked tired, with dark bags under his eyes and slightly messy hair, I concluded from a long shift. I felt bad; he had probably had to say this a thousand times today. “Uh, never mind,’ I stated, shaking my head. “I know what happened,” That was a lie, but the doctor seemed to have a tough day. He had people to help and didn’t need to waste his time explaining to a 14-year-old girl how to world went to Hell. He looked visibly relieved when I said that and smiled. He got up from the chair and picked up a clipboard from a nearby table. “Okay, you’re cleared to leave, I’ll just have you sign these forms and you and your uncle can leave.” _An uncle? I never knew any other relatives than my grandparents, my mom was an only child_. Before I could even speak up, the doctor opened the door of the room and a man walked in. Doctor Coleman gave me one last smile, gave the clipboard to the strange man, walked out and shut the door_. Why did that feel like that was sealing my fate?_

The man was deadly quiet, his piercing, blue eyes never leaving me, as he sat in the chair beside my bed. His blonde hair was perfectly styled and swept back, the light grey suit he wore was sharp and clean, and he had a kind face. But his eyes were the crack in his charismatic façade. They were cold and analytical. I didn’t like the way they seemed to look straight into my soul. He looked at me like how a cat looks at a mouse; like I was prey…that’s not good. He continued staring at me, as whispers filled my head, just like the voices I heard before. They started as whispers, until they grew louder, my head started to pound, and my ears started to ring. I winced quietly to myself at the intense pain that filled my head and shut my eyes to try and regain myself. I briefly heard the man beside me chuckle, but I couldn’t focus on him. Not when my head felt like it was going to spill open. It was too much, there was too much pressure. The voices were fighting for dominance in my head, all overlapping each other. I couldn’t make out what they were saying. I thought I was going to pass out again until the voices stop abruptly, and one low voice now spoke in my head, clear as day, **“He’s dangerous.”** _Oh my God, I’m going crazy. This is what I get for my banging my head._ But, for some reason, I trusted the voice. This man seemed dangerous, and I needed to be wary. The man smirked slightly, almost seeming to read my thoughts and finally spoke in a falsely charming voice, “Hello, Sierra. You’ve been a busy girl, haven’t you?” His cold eyes and false smile made me want to punch it off his face. I gritted my teeth in disgust. “Aldrich Killian, that’s you right?” I tried to sound strong as I said his name, even though I didn’t know how I knew it. He didn’t seem surprised that I knew his name, in fact, it made him smile even wider, showing his pearly white teeth. _Like a shark_. “Have I got myself a fan? Well, I’m flattered.” He shifted in his chair and tore his eyes away from me to look at my vitals. “You’re doing surprisingly well for the damage you took. Must be the little secret that’s keeping you alive.” _What?_ I looked at him, confused, my head still hurting from the voices that had occupied it. “What do you mean?” My voiced cracked. He turned back to face me, and for the first time, his charming façade dropped. Cold eyes looking into my soul and evil smile made my skin crawl. The warning from earlier still present. “You really don’t know?” Killian’s voiced stooped to a whisper as he leaned closer to me so that I was forced to focus only on his face.

“What a pity…” He smiled, _Oh no. _He shot his arm and gripped tightly on my wrist. His grip hurt and was borderline crushing my frail bone. “Ah!” I yelped and on instinct, my other hand went to his wrist to try and yank him off me. “Try and stop me, Sierra,” He whispered fiercely, as he wrestled me to the hospital bed. “Show me what you’ve been hiding.” I struggled against him and try to push himself off of me, my legs kicking in every direction in a futile attempt. He must’ve gotten up from his chair, because even with my attempt to get him off of me, he was straddling my chest, with his legs on either side of my body. This pushed me into a panic, and I started bucking my hips to throw him off. All the while, I was trying to rip my hand from his bone-crushing grip. He didn’t look fazed at all from my attempts and even had a passive look on his face. _Why won’t no one help me!?_ I didn’t know what else to do but to keep fighting, because I didn’t want to know what would happen if I didn’t. But then something happened. The weird feeling from before spread through my body, and I had a rush of energy. My vision became hazy like I was seeing through a fog of orange and yellow. It was unlike anything I had felt before and I took this as my shot. With strength I didn’t know I had, I ripped my hand away from his grip and focused on the energy inside of me. He looked stunned at my actions and before he could react, an orange light formed from my fingertips and,

I hit him.

I hit him square in the chest, as hard as I could. I didn’t have time to focus on the now receding light that had come from my hands, because Killian was slammed into the opposite wall of the hospital room. _Did I do that?_ I gazed at my slightly shaky hand, wondering if I had just imagined that light, the energy. Killian was still at the other end of the room, slowly picking himself up from the floor. The wall had a small dent in it where his body had hit it, and he looked dirty. His perfect and expensive clothes now wrinkled and torn. I smirked at that, at part of me was proud that I had tarnished his perfect image. That happiness went away as soon as I made eye contact with the man. I had expected him to look angry, scared, I don’t know. But what terrified me was that he still wore that big villainous smile. It was like nothing had happened and that he was still in charge. _Is he? _Fully standing, Killian slowly made his way back over to me, just stopping halfway between me and the door. “There it is. I knew you had it in you.” He smirked at me. “Sorry I had to put you through that, I just needed to see it for myself.” I glared at him, and if looks could kill…Gathering the rest of my strength, I pushed myself out of the hospital bed and stood before him. I didn’t want to show him that I was afraid of him. I growled, “I swear- “He cut me off with a shift gesture of his hand. “Nope, I get to talk now, and you’re going to be a good girl and listen.”

I looked at him in disbelief. “You really think I’m going to just stand here and listen to you?!” I barked at him, my body tense and ready to run at any instance. Killian seemed to pause for a moment, and took a step back from me, towards the door. “No, not really, but I’d thought I’d give you a chance.” He shifted his weight onto one foot and jutted his hip out, and he reached his right hand into the left side of his suit jacket. “I really do despise these things, but you’re leaving me no choice, honey.” He pulled out a sleek, black handgun and, almost lazily, pointed it at me. My gut dropped to the floor, as I stared down the barrel of the gun, eyes wide in shock and fear. Dread began to fill me, and my heart skipped a beat. I didn’t know what to do, except stand there, in fear that this man would kill me, just a 13-year old girl. “Now, are you going to stand there and listen?” Without looking away from the gun, I slowly nodded my head, trying to control the shakiness of my breath. “Good.” He smiled.

“I have a proposition for you. Of course, you’re going to say yes. I mean, you’d be dumb not too.” He waved the gun in front of me, as he slowly started to walk towards me. “You,” a step, “are going to come with me.” Another step, “You’re not going to scream for help,” step, “cry” step, “cause any trouble” step, “and we are going to change the world.” With his final step, the barrel of the gun was pressed lightly on my forehead, just barely digging into my skin. Tears threatened to spill, and my whole body was shaking. Killian just smiled softly, in contrast to his cold, blue eyes. “What do you say?” I looked to him and the gun, silently praying that a doctor would walk pass and get help, but nothing happened. The voices in my head were silent, offering no guidance. I was scared; really scared. I saw no way out, no better path. I either went with him, or he would kill me. I didn’t have any family that would come looking for me. Mom was…gone, and I never knew my dad. I knew the only option I had; I just couldn’t bear with what could happen to me. I sat there with my thoughts, and I would’ve sat there all day if Killian had not pushed the tip on the gun, digging into my forehead. A harsh reminder of the situation I was in. “Well?” He growled, his smiling fading away, as his patience was running thin. My eyes snapped to his, as I said one final pray to anyone who was listening. _God, please help me get out of this alive._

“Okay,” I whispered; I didn’t dare speak any louder. If I spoke louder, it would make it true. A whisper was all Killian needed apparently, as his evil smirk took over his face and he slowly put away his weapon. “Good, that wasn’t so hard, now was it?” He made a motion with his hands, as if he was wiping them clean, and grabbed my upper arm, yanking me towards the door. I tried to break free from him, but I was still weak from the hit I gave him earlier, so he easily manhandled me to the exit of the room. “Remember,” He said, his voice close to my ear. “You make any trouble, and you and everybody in this hospital is dead. Got it?” Not trusting my voice, I just nodded, the body still weak and trembling. He opened the door, and still gripping my arm, lead me out of the hospital, and into the parking garage. A large, black Suburban stood, waiting for us. I got in and it sped off, leaving Killian to follow us in his, more expensive, flashy sports car. I felt sick to my stomach, dread and fear filling my entire body. I don’t know what my future has in store for me, and I don’t think anything could prepare me for what would come next.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Solstice. Please feel free to comment below if you have questions or helpful criticism. Also, feel free to leave some Kudos, because why not! Updating will not be weekly, just because I am a full-time college student, and life can get pretty busy. Thanks!


End file.
